Generally, wafer processing, such as wafer processing during semiconductor fabrication, utilizes one or more process chambers. For example, a process chamber is associated with a target for wafer processing. However, as processes evolve, wafer processing becomes more challenging. For example, contaminants, such as dust, moisture, condensation, etc. often affect a wafer yield associated with the wafer processing.